Christmas At Capsule Corp.
by Lia C
Summary: B/V fic happens at CC in christmas time. I AM FULLY AWARE IT IS NOT CHRISTMAS TIME!!!!!
1. Face the horror

Christmas At Capsule Corp.  
  
Chapter 1: Face the horror  
  
B/V ficcie for Christmas, okay. I KNOW it's NOT Christmas time but I wanna write this fic so cut me some damn slack. Let's just say several stupid minded weakling fools would be dead under mine or Vegeta's hand if I owned Dragonball Z. Unfortunately there isn't so damn those script writers. (They're weaklings too)  
  
***************************************************  
  
The snow glistened on the outside of the building shaped like a dome, Capsule Corp. It was Bulma's home. Vegeta had been there for almost two years now after the second appearance of Frieza and the coming of that mysterious new kid from the future. The sayjin warrior just came out of his after training shower when he noticed a familiar scent coming from the kitchen, nonetheless, food. Following his nose he accidentally rammed into a rushing Bulma who had to take a while before she realized he was half naked and his towel hanged loosely around his waist, causing her to stare at him.  
  
"Honestly Vegeta, don't you have manners around ladies? I'm on my way to an important business meeting and-" She was cut off by a deep voice coming from the sayjin prince.  
  
"First of all woman, you are not a lady, you can not even represent a lady and I'm afraid you will never BE a lady. And may I remind you of the fact sayjins don't socialize? They never even think of manners, so stop asking me to get some. I'm in a lot more hurry than you, you don't save the world you know and you leave me to starve!" Vegeta said anger was clearly in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not leaving you to starve in fact I baked 13 waffles for you sorry ass! You should be thanking me!" Bulma replied, showing no humor as she pushed him away and continued her usual strut to the meeting room not noticing the sayjin mutter "Bitch" under his breath. He also resumed his daily routine, pleased that half of it was already done for him. In order as follows:  
  
Train in gravity room  
  
Bother Bulma  
  
Make sure she absolutely hates you  
  
Make her make breakfast if she's angry or not. (Be sure to threaten her if necessary)  
  
Eat the breakfast.  
  
Mostly there were training and bothering Bulma on the list, then there was eating. It wasn't a very interesting schedule, he didn't mind though. He trudged upstairs and put on black jeans and a navy blue shirt that had the word "fighter" engraved on it, it fit his personality perfectly. He flew down to the living room, sat down on the couch and drowned out the other sounds of the house with the television. He watched his favourite program, the martial arts channel.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the meeting Bulma explained to her father and the rest of the executives how the gravity room could improve the abilities of the earth's special forces and still be affordable, conceptual designs included. When she finished convincing the people around her she started packing up her things to return to the company's social room when her father came over to help her.  
  
"Ingenious Bulma! If you weren't my daughter I would be jealous of you! Oh yeah…" He said while fishing through his formal coat producing a long string of credit cards. "Each one contains 10 thousand zeni, I know it's not much but it'll have to do for today." Bulma smiled at how well her father knew her.  
  
"What are these for?" She asked.  
  
"Bulma, I'm sorry I have to make you do this but since Vegeta is getting used to this world, he has to fit with its customs. You have to take Vegeta Christmas shopping."  
  
"WHAT????????" She yelled. Even from the other side of Capsule Corp. Vegeta could hear the blood hurling scream and it was stinging his ears like hell. Within moments he was stepping over the remaining fragments of the door he had just blasted to kingdom come.  
  
"Do you have any idea how loud you can be woman? You nearly blasted my ears off!" Vegeta calmly noted, moving closer to Bulma, eyes still angry. He stopped around two feet from her leaned over very close and yelled. "BOO!" She fell until she was about one centimeter from the ground when Vegeta caught her.  
  
"Happy Holidays." He said then picked her up an immediately began laughing along with Dr. Briefs. It took Bulma a little while to notice that it was only a joke then she started to laugh too, Vegeta stopped laughing.  
  
"I don't socialize. I came to find out why she screamed." Vegeta noted, even though Bulma caught sight of a tiny smiled just aching to come out. She felt a little sorry for him, but just a little…  
  
"I told her she has to take you Christmas shopping."  
  
"What's so horrible about that? I mean, if you don't want me to break something then don't put it there! I once saw a sports shop just tempting me to punch one of those swinging bags, damnit they drive me crazy." Vegeta told Bulma who groaned at the thought.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Blah! Ha I talked!!! R&R!!!  
  
-Lia 


	2. Vegeta goes to the mall

Christmas At Capsule Corp.  
  
Chapter 2: Vegeta goes to the mall  
  
This is a B/V fic that happens (Quite obviously) around Christmas. The shopping trip doesn't last forever not to worry. But it seems like the day does. Oh ya, I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!! have fun! -Lia  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Okay monkey, are you ready to go?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Can we fly there?"  
  
"I can't even fly! In the middle of the winter too? ARE YOU CRAZY??? I'LL FREEZE TO DEATH!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta said trying to ignore the fact he actually agreed with her. Bulma then took him outside and uncapsualled one of her sport cars.  
  
"Woman this car is so tiny you can't fit two people in it!" Vegeta complained.  
  
"If I didn't like it I wouldn't have made it!" Bulma answered and stepped into the blue Mercedes, pulling the sayjin into the seat next to her. She stepped on the gas and drove to the nearest mall.  
  
"Stop #1." She said again dragging Vegeta into the mall who complained the whole way there. She handed him two of the credit cards and a list that was empty. Bulma tried to explain how to do this.  
  
"Look in a shop to buy something for some one on your list. Once you find something hand it nicely over to the cashier and hand the person the card when they ask for it. To write the people you will buy for on the list you mu-"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay then lets shop!" Bulma squealed and raced off to any random shop with a 50-meter list in hand. Vegeta shrugged and walked over with his tiny list containing of the following people:  
  
Dr. Briefs  
  
Mindless blond-haired woman  
  
Woman  
  
Kakarott's mate  
  
Kakarott  
  
Old man  
  
Turtle  
  
He smiled slightly at the last name on his list, he had become very fond of the turtle for the reason it never talked and only celebrated every one- hundredth birthday. It didn't matter, he would probably buy the turtle some glass ball or tiny swimming pool. He was beginning to sort out his money for different presents when he noticed how much a zeni was worth. 1 zeni got him 16 lollipops!!!! He smiled. Major bucks! After a few moments he noticed people had coins called mini zeni, micro zeni, half zeni and quarter zeni.  
  
Bunny, or the 'Mindless blond-haired woman' could only want jewelry, like all women. Clothes, make up and ummm… accessories. But since she was about as stupid as an abandoned street car in the middle of the desert with no food or water… ya… he decided to get her some wishing stones. They were pretty expensive in this world because they had just been discovered to be almost as powerful as the dragonballs, only these ones didn't fly away every time you used them. Also they were very shiny and pretty to look at.  
  
That'll keep her busy for HOURS!!!!!!! Sweet! Vegeta thought. Since his first year on earth, he had been trying to enhance his earth vocabulary and lingo.  
  
The Old man was Master roshi and all he needed was a playboy magazine. So Kakarott would then want what? The strongest sayjin needed better fishing poles, easy to get. Then Kakarott's mate… damn, this one would be hard. What did she need??? Oh yeah…  
  
He walked up to the nearest kitchen store and asked the lady at the receptionist desk.  
  
"Where are your hardest frying pans?"  
  
Once he picked up the frying pans and paid the lady very rudely, he began to think of what to get for the woman. Bulma doesn't show what she likes but she was the most ordinary of all the women in this crazy wacked world.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Author: Ya, I know, It's not that wacked but hell, it's not every day in this world you see a yellow flying cloud, a green man that flies, or a dragon that can grant you a wish… Damnitt, I love it there!!!!! 


	3. Bulma's present

Christmas At Capsule Corp.  
  
Chapter 3: Bulma's Present  
  
Once again, this fic will remain B/V property for the end of time!!!! Oh, yeah and I don't own DBZ so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! * runs around scared like hell as two lawyers come and take Lia off shaking their heads * Hee hee, I swear, I'm innocent! Have fun! -Lia  
  
  
  
He stepped into the jewelry store and was looking at all the glittery and gold things around him. He had to admit, Vegeta-sei had nothing like this. Bulma's favourite colour was blue, like her eyes so he made a mental note to get her something that looks good on her… he wasn't really sure why.  
  
That necklace with white sparkly things around a blue teardrop looks really nice. It would look beautiful on her, make her look more gorgeous… Stop thinking that Vegeta!! You cannot take her as your mate, she is a human and she is too beautiful for you. Ugh! NOOOO!! I'll never be able to even convince myself that I can't have her! If I can't have her I'll have to make her not want me, however much that might take. She already has a mate anyway, this is useless. What happens if she goes somewhere with that weakling again I'll have to face her in another one of her "outfits that drive me insane". Vegeta thought while looking at the golden clip it had at the back, that also seemed shiny.  
  
A sales clerk from Spence Diamonds stopped his thinking.  
  
"Hello sir, that's a beautiful necklace you've chosen there. For your girlfriend?" The man tried to nudge Vegeta but was stopped by Vegeta's hand. The man moved back and Vegeta looked at his nametag.  
  
"No Chad." He said in his evil voice, making Chad get a little freaked of this new customer.  
  
Why does this remind me of a X-files episode? Chad thought.  
  
"So, anyway… This one is a sapphire surrounded by diamonds in a tear like shape; it has a gold chain with a clasp covered in mother of pearl. A perfect example of what this company is capable of. Are you going to buy this Mr…"  
  
"Prince Vegeta." Chad looked at him in awe then bowed to Vegeta.  
  
"I beg your pardon, your highness. I've never heard of you before and I don't know why you would be in a regular mall, your highness."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, you're a commoner. I'm on a business vacation to Capsule Corp. And I need to get an appreciation gift for the vice president, Miss. Briefs." Vegeta loved lying to commoners, especially if they bought it.  
  
"I understand completely your highness, miss Bulma did come in here once and has looked at some other ones but has not bought them yet because it's near Christmas. Would you like to see them?"  
  
"Are they impressive?" Vegeta asked, but he knew that nothing could really be impressive to Bulma.  
  
"More than that your highness."  
  
"Then show me to the room."  
  
The two came into the storage room where Chad showed Vegeta the prettiest of them all. He accepted one just like the necklace he had originally chosen, only it had more diamonds and the sapphire was larger. Vegeta walked up to the desk where he bought the necklace that was placed in a dark blue box for reasons unknown to the sayjin prince.  
  
"So this card is one of those straight money ones?" Chad asked looking at the bright red card, he had kinda hoped he would have seen a royal person's credit card.  
  
"My father would be angry if I used his card so I took one with no identification." Vegeta said once again thanking he had read that book called a dictionary in his free time when the gravity room was broken.  
  
He now had about 13 bags of things the average human could never have carried in their life, but he wasn't human and he certainly wasn't average.  
  
Yumcha was walking near Spence Diamonds when he saw black spiky hair that reminded him of Vegeta, he shrugged. There was no way 'the prince of pride and power' would be in a shopping mall. No way in hell.  
  
**********************************************  
  
I find it quite amusing that there just happens to be a way in hell. In Earth too. Shut Up Mr. Popo!!! * In the background you hear Mr. Popo laughing * CHAD IS SOOOOO COOL!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Stupid Baka sales clerks

Christmas at Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Stupid Baka sales clerks  
  
I KNOW NOTHING!!!!!! I DON'T OWN THAT 5 STAR DRAGONBALL THAT I LOVE SO MUCH AND WAS HORRIFIED WHEN KURRIN ALMOST BROKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * takes in deep breath * … and I don't own dragonball Z… Thank you! Have fun! -Lia  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
The scientist was the first person on his list. Damn it, whatever that man didn't have he hadn't invented it yet. Vegeta stepped into a men's clothing store and picked out some clothing for himself and for Dr. Briefs present. He bought a leather jacket some black loose pants for casual wear and got some non-training shoes to wear around for "social" occasions such as today. He handed the card to the cashier who looked blankly at it.  
  
"Woah dude! You got like, some major spending moola here! Ya sure ya wanna buy this?" The cashier spoke using the worst vocabulary Vegeta had ever heard of.  
  
"Of course I do baka! Do you really think I'm a weakling like yourself?" questioned Vegeta, the famous smirk formed on his face as he picked up the boxes the man (dude) gave him.  
  
"If you are really strong then try and get this card from me!" The cashier said and ran out of the store with Vegeta's credit card in his hand.  
  
"Bastard." Vegeta said. The cashier was already in the other half of the mall gasping for air.  
  
"That stupid –gasp- idiot just lost this money!" He turned around to see if Vegeta was following him then gave a triumphant laugh, when he turned back around his laughter stopped. Right there in front of him was Vegeta. Vegeta picked the credit card out of the stunned man's hand.  
  
"And happy New Year. I thought a grown man wouldn't be stupid enough to confront and angry sayjin warrior who once attacked the Earth a couple of years back. Do you remember those two aliens that blew up things, that really big guy that blew up most of the army and that little guy standing on the outside of the ring giving orders to the big guy obviously because the big guy was the weaker and the little one was strong. I am the "little one" and trust me, I'm a lot more powerful than before. So might I remind you to STAY. OUT. OF. MY WAY!!!!"  
  
Vegeta then lifted the man up by his neck with his tail trying to strangle him the same way Freiza did to him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" A familiar voice came from behind him making him drop the man to the ground who immediately clutched his neck incase Vegeta might decide to attack him again. "Yo man! Bulma says your shopping with her! I never thought I'd see the day Veg-"  
  
"Shut up earthling! I am here because I was forced to come!" Vegeta turned around while saying that to notice Yumcha and Bulma together, what really bothered him was the protective arm around her waist. He stared at it for a few moments then regained consciousness. What am I doing? He asked himself. Vegeta looked at her again, the necklace would fit her eyes beautifully.  
  
"Excuse me Vegeta! You had no argument whatsoever!"  
  
"I did too! Weren't you listening?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Baka woman." Vegeta said then his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry, I want to eat." He and Yumcha flew down to the main level where the food section was. New York Fries. YUMMM!!!! Vegeta had 20 orders of fries, 17 pieces of chicken, 5 pops and a smoothie for desert.  
  
He still doesn't look like he ate a thing. Thought Bulma while looking at him for a few moments then turning her attention to Yumcha.  
  
"So, do we have anything planned for tonight?" She said, twirling his hair with her finger. He reacted by kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Ya babe, there's a new night club we can go to. If you're interested."  
  
"Sure Yumcha, what time?"  
  
"How about tonight at 9:00"  
  
"See ya then!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
…Ummm… YA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Lia 


	5. Tails and flails: mwahahaha

Christmas at Capsule Corp.  
  
Chapter 5: Tails and flails: mwahahaha  
  
Did I tell you I don't own Dragonball Z?  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Bye!" They departed, Bulma bringing Vegeta over by his tail. Vegeta growled.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me woman!" Bulma didn't release him.  
  
"We're leaving anyway Veggie head!"  
  
"You are walking on very thin ice woman! If you want to see my destructive powers at full, by all means, keep pulling on my tail." She relaxed her grip on him but rubbed the fur on his tail the wrong way, causing him to shudder and grab her arm tightly.  
  
"If you do that again you will die along with your pitiful excuse of a gravity machine and the rest of capsule corp.!" Her hand slid out of his grip and off his tail, stroking it absently. He purred a little then realized her stroking was a mistake, his purr turned into a growl.  
  
"Why did you stop… doing that to my tail? It felt good…" Bulma backed away. I can't believe it… this is what Goku used to do!! She thought as he pulled her hand back to his tail and forced her to stroke it again, the whole time Vegeta purred. What the hell? Is he… purring???  
  
"Huh? At first you don't want your tail touched and now you do, what is your problem?" That was a statement more than a question, she knew it so she didn't expect a reply. She got one anyway.  
  
"Humans don't understand, you're a human. You DON'T understand!"  
  
The two reached the parking lot where Bulma threw her capsule to the ground and it burst, revealing the pretty blue convertible. She stopped brushing his tail with her fingers, there was no way she would touch his tail from now on until he threatened her to do so, wait, she would threaten him back! They hopped into the car and listened to the radio until Vegeta turned it off and looked at Bulma.  
  
Why does she have to look this good everywhere? I wish she would do that to my tail again… wait, I am the prince of sayjins! She has to brush my tail!! Hey wait, she might destroy my gravity machine! I can't let her do that! Okay, I won't threaten her… but only today, not any time else. She's going on a date with the weakling tonight, damn. She's going to look absolutely hot and there's nothing I can do about it… SHE IS NOT HOT!!!!!!! STOP THINKING THAT VEGETA!!!!!!! You are the prince of sayjins, you would never have a weakling mate!!!! Do not ever think that again!!!  
  
Bulma watched Vegeta debate with himself and then finally sigh. He sighed??? What was that for? She thought.  
  
"Hey! Turn the radio back on!" That got Vegeta out of it. But he continued to stare at her until she reached out to turn the radio back on, he stopped her without a word and still remained looking into her deep blue eyes. Bulma started to get a little freaked at Vegeta's sudden change of personality, maybe it was the fact he was looking devilishly at her with a determined smirk on his face. He licked his lips.  
  
"You're gross Vegeta!" He shifted back into his seat, his smirk vanished and deep back pits replaced the cleverness looks in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta turned his direction to the window, noticing they were just pulling up to the driveway of Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma decided not to tell anyone what had happened in the car, she decided not to encapsulize the car out of worry. Note to self: Make sure you NEVER EVER touch Vegeta's tail incase he looks at you like a hungry dog or a rabid monkey like he is. As if he was telepathic he spun around and drew Bulma very close to him.  
  
"Monkeys aren't rabid, no matter what you think." Vegeta said tapping his finger lightly on her forehead. He turned around and stalked out of the garage, slamming the door behind him. How can he do that? Is he telepathic or something? She questioned herself than stood up. I have a date with Yumcha, and I'm not going to let his royal pain in the ass get me mad.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Rabid monkeys? Where did I get THAT from? Musta been pretty tired that day. Have fun! (Why the hell do I always end like that??)  
  
-Lia 


	6. Psychic abilities and high I.Q s.

Christmas at Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Psychic abilities and high I.Q s.  
  
I think I'm still stunned. Inside jokes are getting to me lately. I don't own Dragonball Z okay? If you happen to have a problem with that you can speak to God… I'm too busy.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Throughout dinner Bulma tried desperately to not look at the sayjin prince, unaware that Vegeta had already planned the same thing. When Mrs. Briefs noticed the change in her daughter's attitude she immediately started a conversation.  
  
"How'd it go at the mall Vegeta?" So, I'm the start of the conversation. This is a change… Vegeta thought then cleared his throat.  
  
"The worst experience of my entire life, it was. That's right, it was horrible. How can that many people be so interested in buying stuff? Nothing was like this on Vegeta-sei! We had way better things there, and we didn't have any worries except for battles. We weren't peaceful and life was bliss."  
  
"Humph, maybe for you." Bulma said. "You were named after your planet, plus you were born a prince!"  
  
"It's not my fault I was born perfect! And besides I wasn't the ONLY Vegeta, mind you."  
  
"Perfect my foot! Who was this other Vegeta then? Your mom?" Bulma grinned evilly as more thoughts poured into her head about how to dis Vegeta more. She giggled after she said that though. The anger in Vegeta's mind grew incredibly intense, no one insulted his father and got away with it.  
  
"My father, woman. MY FATHER. Do I have to make that clearer for you or will I have to show force?" His fists clenched even more as he stood up from his place at the table and growled, baring his teeth.  
  
"Looks like the rabid monkey is back." She snickered.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!! You have NO IDEA what I've been through!!!" Bulma looked at him in shock, not even noticing he was in a perfect position to kill her instantly.  
  
"Alright you two, let's just skip the subject and get on with our dinner. It's getting cold. Maybe you can tell us a little bit about your heritage Vegeta, it's not every day we get to meet a prince."  
  
"A psycho killer you mean."  
  
"Bulma dear, be nice to our guest!"  
  
"See? They approve of me! I am obviously more important than you!" Vegeta smirked after saying that and Bulma made a face at him.  
  
"About your heritage…" Urged Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Ah yes. I was born on a planet called Vegeta-sei and I was the heir to the throne. I never knew my mother… I shouldn't be telling you this though…" Vegeta didn't finish the sentence when Dr. Briefs held up the keys to the gravity room. Vegeta snorted and continued with his story.  
  
"When I was born my mother… was deceased and I never got to meet her."  
  
"That's so sad Veggie-chan!!!!" Mrs. Briefs pulled out a hankie and blew her nose, crying her eyes out.  
  
A sad psycho, big deal… I wonder why Vegeta never told us that? Bulma thought.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment woman. I never told you this because of blackmail, Kakarott knows though."  
  
"Wait a minute… can you read other people's minds?" Questioned Bulma.  
  
"If I feel like it, yes." Vegeta decided on answering the woman because he had the threat of his precious gravity machine being taken away.  
  
"Really??? Can you teach me Vegeta? Please???" She put on a puppy face making Vegeta sit back down and confer with himself.  
  
"What happened to the argument?"  
  
"It finished yesterday. So how 'bout teaching me this telepathic stuff?" She asked tilting her head to one side to see if she could spot any confusion in his eyes. Unfortunately for her, his eyes remained unemotional and completely unreadable.  
  
So should I teach her? Nah, she would just use it as blackmail and try to read my mind. Besides. He thought. It's not possible for a human to do that. It's sayjin knowledge only, if she's not a sayjin she can't do it. But what if she forces me to do it? Damn, this is not a good day. I'll teach her the basics, if she can learn anyway.  
  
"If I taught you what would you do with it? If you can learn it might I add."  
  
"I'd find out if Yumcha cheats on me, I'm getting the sneaking suspicion he is." Inquired Bulma as she looked out the window wondering if Yumcha would even DARE defy her, the heiress of the richest company in the world.  
  
"Only the best minds are capable of reading others minds but since you're thinking my way for once, I might try to teach the weak-minded."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!! Are you saying that I'm stupid???"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"I am one of the smartest people on earth and you are saying I'm stupid? What the hell is your problem Vegeta?? I am 5000 times smarter than you!!!!!!!" Bulma hollered making Vegeta's hair move slightly backwards.  
  
"Oh really… When was the last time you checked my I.Q?" Vegeta stated, they both knew this one wasn't a question. Bulma rubbed her throat with her hands and cleared it. She tried to make a sound but nothing came out of her mouth.  
  
"Bulma, oh you poor girl you lost your voice again. Honey, get her a drink of water." Mrs. Briefs told her husband while pointing to the sink.  
  
Vegeta looked at her full plate then at his empty one, he sighed.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" He said pointing to her steak, she frowned at him and pulled her plate closer to her. She cut the steak in half and handed him one piece, which he ate in one gulp.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Veggie CAN be an ass some times. I admit! He may be my favourite character but, gees! Lower down the arrogance! Ta! (Have fun is getting old)  
  
-Lia 


	7. What the hell is Shooing?

Christmas at Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: What the hell is Shooing?  
  
Don't own it… BUT I WANT TOO!!!!!  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
"I can't believe you're on about that customs crap again. It's never gonna work this time, I mean, Vegeta doesn't know how to ski! His brain still hasn't transferred the fact I have a name yet!"  
  
Bulma and her father were quarrelling in Capsule Corp.'s main laboratory before they had noticed a familiar sayjin with spiky black hair sticking up like a perfect flame was entering through the door.  
  
"What's a ski?" Vegeta asked, pointing the question in Dr. Brief's area, knowing Bulma wouldn't answer him in quite as much pleasure.  
  
"Well, a ski is… umm… pointy, and you ride on it in snow… you know, the cold white stuff on the ground."  
  
"I know what snow is, old man! And it appears that riding on skis-" "- skiing-" "Yes, I know woman, skiing is… was called on my home planet shooing."  
  
"Shooing? What is that????"  
  
"I just said it was skiing."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta. I didn't ask for your opinion on that."  
  
"You got it anyway woman." Vegeta smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Oh ya, and I'm not teaching you telepathy because I believe only sayjins can read others minds."  
  
"What about Goku? He never read my mind."  
  
"If I remember you telling me woman, you said he lost his memory by hitting his head when he was a brat." Vegeta told her, remembering the time he had almost killed her while asking what had happened to Kakarott. He chuckled then realized that that was when he had called her a gorgeous girl, his small laughter deceased and it turned into a frown. Bulma, being the genius she was, was beginning to wonder about the sayjin prince.  
  
"Sorry we have to do this again Vegeta, not like I'm really sorry I'm just saying it, but my father is really picky with customs and we kinda have to umm… well… You're going to hate this Vegeta. But we have to take you skiing with us." Bulma said while glaring at her father and Vegeta the whole time, she had a nervous feeling about Vegeta skiing, that Vegeta noticed unfortunately for Bulma.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you woman… yet."  
  
"That's very reassuring Vegeta." A large hint of sarcasm was in Bulma's voice.  
  
Vegeta sighed "When?" he asked. Bulma gave a yelp of surprise then wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta!" She said then released him, he was blushing furiously and was in a trance since she hugged him, eyes wide with surprise and his mouth was open so much he was almost drooling. She waved her hand in front of his face several times.  
  
"Vegeta…" Vegeta regained consciousness and moved slowly closer to her then whispered in her ear so only she could hear his musky voice.  
  
"You do that again woman and you might not like the consequences." He said slyly, making Bulma have more than one reason to be afraid of him. He moved back as Bulma told her father to tell Vegeta the rest and then walked rather quickly back to the common room.  
  
"We'll get you skis, give you equipment, all you have to do is be ready by Saturday. Go back to your training and have a nice day." Dr. Briefs said shortly, he was eager to get back to his latest invention. They parted without any argument.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Bulma was in her room debating with herself what to wear for her date with Yumcha, the blue, the black, or the red? All three looked simply stunning on her, she decided on calling her mom up for help but when she discovered her mom had gone on a last minute shopping trip she had to get the opinion of some one. Her father had no fashion sense whatsoever so she couldn't ask him, but that left her with only one choice… Vegeta.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Oooooooooo… a cliffhanger! Gotta love those!!!!!!!!! Gods what the hells gonna happen? Vegeta watch the Bulma fashion show?? Who knows??? LIA DOES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Lia 


	8. Persuading the prince

Christmas at Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Persuading the prince  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z! yes! On with the fic!  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
The intercom in the gravity room was ringing and Vegeta didn't want to see who wanted to speak to him, no one usually did, everyone hated him. To them he was incapable of love, to him love was a weakling emotion. 300 times earth's normal gravity was a lot for even a sayjin to handle so he was having a hard time walking up to press the button. For safety reasons the gravity enhancer was shut off every time the intercom was activated, he growled when the gravity returned to normal.  
  
"What wo…" he couldn't finish his sentence, just looking at her beauty made his lips tighten. Bulma had chosen the black dress to impress Vegeta and bribe him into coming out of the gravity room to see her three choices.  
  
"Vegeta, I need you for something important meet me in the living room."  
  
"Woman, I hope you are aware you have interrupted my training time." He said in an 'I'm busy you baka' tone. Bulma moved up to the screen so all he could see was her upper half.  
  
"I think you'll like this meeting my prince." Bulma smirked, there was a twinkling in her eyes as she shut off the intercom, Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the blank screen remembering how much he had wanted to wrap his arms around her waist when she had hugged him earlier on that day and how he had that same urge when she appeared with that outfit on that fully described her personality.  
  
It couldn't hurt doing what the woman said this time so he sighed and walked slowly towards the living room.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Vegeta but whenever that thought came into her head she pushed away and reminded herself of Yumcha. Bulma hadn't really expected Vegeta to come, she had expected him to stay in his gravity room and… wait a minute HIS gravity room? Nuhh uhh, BULMA's gravity room!  
  
Just then Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Uh, hi Vegeta!"  
  
"What do you want?" He asked. She stood up and walked over to him. He was clad in only his spandex shorts and his sweat-streaked chest was muscular and firm. Damn he's hot… Stop thinking that Bulma!!!! She thought.  
  
"A small favor." She said putting one strand of hair behind her ear. "You see, I have a date with Yumcha as you know." She paused and reconsidered doing a fashion show for the arrogant prince. What could it cause anyway?  
  
"What could what cause?" He asked her but with a small hint of nervousness in his voice when he noticed her outfit.  
  
"Stop reading my mind Vegeta. I… well, my mom's not here and I need someone to help me-" -"I'm not helping you woman"- he cut her off.  
  
"I think you should read the dictionary again mister because you'll find the word 'favor' has a LOT in common with the word 'help'. As I was saying… can you help me choose and outfit for my date? Please Vegeta?" She was looking at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Not gonna work."  
  
"The second strongest man in the world isn't able to withstand an outfit on a woman, a weak woman at that."  
  
"Flattery or blackmail just doesn't cut it." Vegeta scowled baring some of his sharp teeth. She sighed angrily.  
  
"If you do this for me and give me your honest opinion, I'll give you a new gravity room… an… and fix it whenever you want me too."  
  
"Hmmm… 700 times gravity? And equipped with Kakarott's picture on the training bots?" Vegeta questioned, everything had to be perfect for his royal highness I guess. She sighed again, a little more irritated this time.  
  
"FINE Vegeta. I want your fully HONEST OPINION though. If it's not, no deal."  
  
********************************************************  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! VEGETA BEING HONEST??????? * Lia breaks out laughing again * 


	9. Honest opinions?

Christmas at Capsule Corp.  
  
Chapter 9: Honest opinions?  
  
NO OWN DBZ!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
"This had better be good woman." The prince inquired then Bulma moved a little away from him and spun around showing off her first outfit. The beautiful black ruffles on her dress spun with ease and lifted a little as she twirled, the top was in a V-neck and small straps held her dress up. She wore large hoop earrings and a thin gold necklace with a small heart pendant on the front. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at her beauty.  
  
"Leaves ya kinda speechless don't it?" She said in a country accent, nothing pleased her more than impressing a guy even if the guy happened to be a notorious murder and evil sayjin prince. But he wasn't that evil was he?  
  
Vegeta shook his head of all thoughts about the woman and regained his consciousness. "Passable." He said to her, she merely waved a dainty finger in front of his face.  
  
"Ah ah ah… what did I say about honesty?" She said smartly, loving the upper hand in the conversation. It was his turn to sigh now.  
  
"Grrrrr… It's… ummm… n-nnnn…" then he said in the smallest voice he could. "Nice??"  
  
"What's that Vegeta? I didn't hear you." Bulma smirked then regretted what she said, toying with a warrior who can beat you up with his pinkie is not so easy… especially if they have an famous reputation for being evil. He growled.  
  
"I AM NOT saying this again woman!!! I said NICE!!!" the last word was spat out of his mouth like a taste of moldy lasagna. Nice wasn't meant to be spoken by the arrogant prince.  
  
If she does that one more time I'll… ok maybe not… SHUT UP BRAIN!!!!!!!! Damnit, I'm beginning to think some one up and down there hates me!  
  
"Okay Veggie head, Stay here, eat some food. I don't care, just wait here and don't break anything. I'll come down again for you to see the next one."  
  
"NEXT ONE????? THERE'S ANOTHER BLOODY THING!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta hollered with his arms pointed to the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing???"  
  
"I go to hell when I die remember? I put the blame on them!!!!! Actually it's quite pretty there." Bulma falls down anime style.  
  
Reason numero duo why to be afraid of Vegeta…  
  
Bulma turned her heel and retreated to upstairs to get changed into the red dress, leaving the rather paranoid Vegeta to find a way to escape the deadly effects of her clothing.  
  
I almost lost my cool there. If she does that one more time I'll absolutely freak! I'm surprised I didn't lose control this time… NO! The Sayjin prince is NOT afraid of a female and is NOT developing weakling emotions… I think… I wonder what would happen if I kissed her? Bah! She would probably be afraid to confront me… not saying I would ever kiss her but… DAMNIT!!!!!!! This sucks.  
  
"So… if I don't see this blasted dress of hers, I won't have to see myself drool again… I DIDN'T DROOL THE FIRST TIME EITHER!!!!!! Oh damn, did I just say that? … wait… if I don't see the dress, I won't get the gravity machine. Why is the world against me?" He asked, again looking down. This time he noticed what he was wearing. "I think I'll get dressed, I probably won't be training after this."  
  
So the sayjin prince walked up the stairs, or whatever you could call his form of walking… hovering, stomping, rampaging…  
  
********************************************************  
  
RAMPAGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * gasp *  
  
-Lia 


	10. Phone call from hell

Christmas at Capsule Corp.  
  
Chapter 10: Phone call from hell  
  
I don't own it!  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Vegeta walked into his room and closed the door, he changed into a navy blue muscle shirt that could have been the very definition of a muscle shirt when he wore it. He threw on some jeans that disgusted him because they didn't allow a lot of movement and put on the black leather jacket he had bought at the shopping mall.  
  
He… trudged down the stairs  
  
Just then the phone rang, Vegeta looked at it dumbfounded. Sure he had seen the woman use it many times to contact her hideous and weakling of a "boyfriend", or so she called him, but he had never used it at all. It rang a second time and he pulled it off the receiver with a swift tug.  
  
"Hello?" he asked the phone, well that's what the woman would do… right?  
  
"Hi can I speak to Bulma? Who's this on the phone anyway?" The voice asked.  
  
"I thought a weakling could recognize a prince by his tone of voice, human."  
  
"Oh… hey Vegeta, tell Bulma I can't come because I've developed a very bad cold. * cough *" Yumcha said on the other line. Vegeta frowned, the human just couldn't get any lamer.  
  
"You're going to have to put up a better story than that. Knowing her she'll come over to your apartment, see you cheating on her and run back screaming and crying. You wouldn't like me to put up with that now would you weakling?" Threatening was the easiest way to get out of a long and useless conversation.  
  
********************************************************  
  
I agree totally! 


End file.
